A New Perspective
by AnonymousFreak08
Summary: Randy Orton was the typical cocky bastard who appear to be materialistic and definitely NOT a child lover. His life takes a twist when a certain someone from his past whom he couldn't recall got involved in an accident and eventually died. He was then forced to become the person's daughter legal guardian. How will Randy cope with his new found responsibility as a father ?
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite from my previous story 'A New Perspective' which was deleted due to some reasons. This time around, I write it differently from the previous one. Hope you'll enjoy this first chapter and will continue to keep up with the next one. Don't forget to review ;)**  
**

**Summary:Randy Orton was the guy who wants everything and gets everything. He's the typical cocky bastard who appear to be materialistic and definitely NOT a child lover. His life takes a twist when a certain someone from his past whom he couldn't recall got involved in an accident and eventually died. He was then forced to become the person's daughter legal guardian in order to secure the little one's life. How will Randy cope with his new found responsibility as a father? Can the young child breaks down his ego and changes his perspective towards life and kids?**

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror again, probably for the hundredth time. A smirk crawled up to my lips as I practically spent every minute to admire myself in the mirror. Not to mention how good l look in this $3000 dollars suit. That's one hell of money to spend just for one night date. Well what can I say? I got an awesome job as a wrestler, a bunch of good looks to make the girls come chasing after me and a whole lot of money to spend like the rich man I am. Guess it's safe to say, I'm a material guy.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to earth, knocking some sense into me to answer the call. I reached for my cell on the dressing table and took a quick glance at the caller's ID —_Unknown number._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Randy….Orton?" A woman's voice greeted from the other line.

"Yeah, who's this?" I frowned, trying to figure out whose voice it was.

"We're from St Louis Hospital. We call to inform you that your wife, Holly was hit by a car just few hours ago and currently in state of critical. Would you mind coming down here to pick up your daughter?"

"My daughter? Whoa, whoa….wait a sec. I don't have any daughter." I retorted in rising tone.

"Err, well, your wife…."

"I'm not married either!" I interrupted harshly. Seriously, I don't know anything of this girl, Holly or her daughter. How in the world did my name get involved with these people? I mean for God sake, I haven't got a serious girlfriend let alone to have a wife and more importantly, A KID?! This is a sick joke.

"Well, your friend here left your name and your number for us to call up. So will you please be kind enough to pick up this child while her mother receives treatment for her injuries?"

"I don't even know who the fuck Holly is!" The veins in my neck were starting to get tight as I exclaimed in disagreement.

"If you refuse to pick up this child, we will seek alternatives to send her over to your place in order for her to be in a better care. " The woman replied calmly but cold enough to make me froze. I squeezed my temples in frustration, wondering what the better option is. If I stay with my decision not to come there and pick up the kid, then I'll have the mess to deal with the public regarding this mysterious child when the hospital sends her over to my house. If I pick her up, where the heck am I going to let her stay? Not at my place for sure. This place is too expensive to get broken down by a little brat. Who knows if she's a problem child who couldn't register any good thing in her brain?

_Aargh, where did this fucked up mess came from? _

"Fine, I'll be there in a few."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to tell ya. This is the Randy Orton circa 2006 while he's still in his Legend Killer character. It makes it easier for you guys to understand his point of view about life. 'Cause if you imagine him in the present time, you wouldn't relate so much to his character in this story since he's now has a kid and he's actually a loving father. I'm trying to make him look as if he's a total arrogant jerk in this story just like the one back in his earlier career. Hehe...Also, the words in italic are his thoughts. Most of the chapters are written based on his POV. Enjoy ;)

* * *

The hospital was some hectic shit. I see people rushing into the building like there was a sale. A sale of medical treatment I'd say.

_What's this? Visit the hospital season? Why are there so many people in here? Shouldn't hospital be somewhat quiet and peaceful? _ I marched into the entrance and basically had to push everyone and anyone that was in my way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone said from the back after our shoulders collided from my recklessness. I mentally rolled my eyes and kept walking toward the reception desk.

"Excuse me." I said with a knock on the curved wooden desk to attract the nurse.

"Yes?" The male nurse sitting behind the desk looked up to me.

"I'm Randy Orton. I'm here for ummm…." I tapped my forehead lightly, trying to remember the woman's name.

"Dolly? Err no,no. Not Dolly. Molly?" I spurt out every woman's name that had O-L-L-Y at the back for that's all that I recall of her name. I can't believe I lost the first letter. I totally made the fool out of me especially when the male nurse made a blank expression of 'I honestly don't know what the fuck you're talking about' on his face.

"God! What the heck is her name?" I growled, grabbing my head in so much distress of trying to get back that one damn letter of her name. I think I started to look like a psychopath over here.

I bit my lower lips, making an effort to pick up every piece of information being told to me.

"Okay. I got a call from here, like 30 minutes ago, telling me that a woman got hit by a car and I was asked to pick up her kid here. I don't remember the woman's name and believe me when I say I forgot to ask the kid's name too."I explained.

"Uhh, I'll go find the nurse that called you, okay? Wait here." He said, getting up from his chair and went to some room at the back. I blew out a strong, heavy sigh after the guy left. He came back minutes later with an older female nurse. She had brown frizzy hair that could be useful for a broom. _Okay, I'm being mean._

"Are you Randy Orton?" she asked, her eyes were burning a hole in me for she was staring intensely as if I was something to eat.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Follow me." She instructed and turned around to walk. I kept up to her pace and followed her as told. She led me to a room that had the name 'FIELDS' on the door. I'm guessing that's the doctor's room. She gave a two times knock on the door and was answered by a guy's voice, telling to come in.

"Go right ahead. Dr. Fields will explain everything to you." With that, the nurse left me to myself. Feeling much burdened by a hard pressure, I opened the door and got myself in. I was greeted by a smile from a doctor who seemed pretty much older than me but quite good looking for someone his age. _What am I saying here?_

"Hello there, Mr. Orton. Please, make yourself easy." He gestured his hand to a chair facing his table, an invitation for me to settle down in a seat.

"Sure." I replied, doing as told.

"First things first. I am Dr. Gilbert Fields and I am the one who gave treatment for Miss Holly. I'd like to know of your relation to Miss Holly Evans."

I let out a cold laugh. "I'd like to know of that too, Doctor. 'Cause I really, really don't know who is this girl named Holly." I finally got her name right.

"You don't know who she is?" He frowned.

"Nope."

"Well, that's odd because we found only your name and your number in her contact list on her cellphone." The guy scratched the back of his head while I was merely rubbing my neck in innocence.

"That is odd." I agreed.

"Okay, so about this child of hers...Do you think you could keep her for few days while we consult with the social service and talk about placing her in a foster care perhaps? As you can see, the hospital now is running busy."

"Yeah, I noticed." I ran my hand under my chin, scratching it for no solid reason.

"I don't know if Miss Holly actually has anyone related somewhere near here but it seems that you're the only one that could take care of her child at this very moment. Especially at times like these, the poor child needed someone to overcome her traumatization."

"I'm sorry. If I may know, what happened to the lady again?" I asked, curious.

"She was driving in a car to some place we can't confirm and I was told that she went against the traffic light and got hit by an incoming car from her right side."

"I see. So how is she now?"

"I was actually going to inform about this but I had to check about you first. Miss Holly passed away on the operation table due to excessive blood loss."

"What?!" My eyes almost dropped out of my socket. She's dead?

"I'm sorry to tell you that but it's true. This is why we called you for her daughter."

"My God!" I leaned myself over to his table and held my head in disbelief. I shook my head slow, not knowing what to think of anymore.

"Is the kid fine?"

"The girl is alright. Luckily she had no serious injury, just a few cuts but we had them covered. "He told.

"Where is she now?"

"In the nurses' room. Getting her good rest for the night."

I repositioned myself back into my seat and closed my eyes. I have to think this over wisely. A kid and a rising career, a kid and one great life, a kid and an endless luxury, a kid and the nights in bed with beautiful women. Can she not be an obstacle to all of these perfect things from continuously becoming the blissful part of my life?

"So what do you say, Mr. Orton? Are you willing to take care of the child?" The doc asked to confirm. I opened my eyes and met eye to eye with him.

_Ahh, whatever. It's just for few 'll be gone before you know it. _

"Yeah, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY**

"AAAAAAAAA!"

A loud, piercing scream from the next room uncovered my closed eyes, setting up a panic inside my whole body. I realized it was a girl's voice. I quickly jumped out of my bed and scurried to the room where I had put the girl to bed last night.

"What's wrong?" I asked with an unbridle panic. I looked across the room and saw the girl sitting up on the bed, looking as dread as possible. Her eyes were big and ferociously scared; they seemed to be glassy with tears that are waiting to pour out.

"Aaaaaaa!" She screamed once more, bursting my eardrum this time around. She started to grab a pillow and threw them over at me.

"Hey!" I yelled when the pillow hit my face. Soon, she got herself up on the bed, causing more and more pillows to be thrown over my way.

"Will you stop that?" She froze at the sound of my voice demanding. When I was beginning to make a move towards her, she jumped off the bed and immediately ran out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled again, before putting up the steps to go after her. I chased her down the stairs and she went running to the living room. We started running in circles around the furniture as I continued to chase after her everywhere she goes. It went on and on for quite some time until she snuck her way through the kitchen to run for the backyard and ended up getting herself smashed into the sliding door.

"Ooofff, that gotta hurt." I stopped and cringed at the sight of her being knocked out by the sliding door. I watched as she slowly sliding down the glass and eventually fell to the floor.

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked concern. I got down to her side and checked to see if she's okay.

"I feel dizzy." She finally replied, holding a side of her head in her hand.

"Well, that should do you the lesson. " I scoffed, picking her up in my arms and placed her down in one of the stools at the kitchen island. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured some water for her.

"Here, have a drink." I said, placing the glass in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, a frown appeared on her forehead.

"I'm Randy Orton and I'm the guy whose life got screwed by your mom because she got into an accident and forgot to bring you along to die with her. So now, I'm getting all fucked up in the work of taking care of you spoiled little kid." Her mouth dropped in a big O with her eyes stiffed as if they aren't going to blink again. "But don't worry, it's not for long. You'll be gone to some foster home before you could even leave a stink here." I smiled cynically.

"I don't like you."

"Guess that makes the both of us since I've already started hating you and cursed the day you were born the moment I got the call from the hospital." I shot her back, leaving her speechless. She tugged her head down, slowly sipping her drinks.

I didn't realize how rude I sounded until then. My eyes wandered around, thinking how to get rid of this guilty conscious.

"So,umm….what's your name?"I said in hesitation.

"Emily."

"Emily… cute." I scratched my neck and ear, feeling very well disturbed by the awkwardness of our attempt on conversation. "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Oh, that's cool. So where's your daddy?"

"Dunno."

I frowned in confusion."What do you mean you don't know? He died or something? Did he go someplace else?"

She merely shrugged to all of my questions. I shook my head slow, feeling bemused with this Emily kid. I got hunches telling me that there's more than the shrug she's giving. I guess only time will tell the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Please note that I own nothing of the WWE superstars in this story except the OCs. Also,the girl in the picture is how Emily looks like. (I don't own picture either :/ ) R&R ! :)

* * *

**Later that morning….**

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean not to show up on our date. Something came up and… I had to skip the dinner to settle it out. "I squeezed my forehead stressfully. Making explanations can be quite a tough job sometimes. Big thanks to Emily and her not so holy mom for giving me the tough job.

"_**What happened really?"**_ Rachel, the girl I was supposed to go on a date last night asked from the other line.

I sighed pathetically before answering, "You honestly don't wanna know. I mean I myself having troubles….." My words stopped when I felt something pulling the back of my shirt, making the garment I'm wearing fell slightly to the back. I turned around to see Emily staring at me with pleading eyes. I put the phone away to prevent Rachel from hearing us.

"What?" I hissed, not liking the fact that my phone conversation being interrupted.

"I'm hungry." She whimpered, her eyes dropped to her stomach.

"I got some snacks in the kitchen. They're on the top shelf of the cabinet. Use the stool if you can't reach." I pointed to the kitchen before turning away to resume the talk with Rachel. I didn't bother to see if Emily actually went to the kitchen and got the food from the cabinet.

"Sorry, baby. Some neighbor came by to borrow some tools." I lied to avoid being questioned.

"_**Oh, okay. For a second I thought you hung up on me."**_

"Nooo! Why would I wanna hang up on the finest woman on earth?

"_**Oh, you're such flatterer."**_She laughed nervously.

"Why else would they call me the Lady Thriller?"I chuckled with a cocky grin drawn on my face. I turned myself around again and got myself catching Emily still waiting in the same position.

"What now?" I asked, unintentionally raising my voice. Emily looked straight at me with a poker face.

"_**Huh?"**_ I heard Rachel said on the line.

"No, I wasn't talking to you, babe. " I said, a little freaked out. "Umm...you know what? How about I give you a call later on when I have some **privacy** to talk?"I purposely emphasized the word 'privacy' while throwing off a pissed-off look on my face to Emily just to show her that I don't want any distraction from her when I'm talking on the phone. She simply battled her eyelashes; I see it as a mock to me from her innocent face.

"_**Okay, sure. Don't forget your promise, alright?"**_

"Of course, I won't. Bye now. Love you."

"_**Love you too. Bye." **_

I pressed the 'end' button and shove the phone inside my pocket. "What is it? You can't reach the damn food? I told you to use the stool!" I scowled to her.

"But mommy said, I'm not supposed to eat snacks. She said it's not good for my health. She said it was a 'junk'." She said, making gestures with her fingers to the 'junk' part.

"Here's one thing your mother forgot to tell you; she didn't eat snacks either and yet, she died. What's the point for the health if you're too stupid to follow the traffic?" I scoffed, dramatically rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Now, come on. Let's find something that's not a 'junk' for you to eat." I mocked, gesturing the fingers like she did. She merely stuck her tongue out to me; a sign of protest.

I walked myself out into the kitchen and went looking for stuffs in the fridge.

"Are you always this mad?" She asked, positioning herself in one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"No. I just don't like kids." I said bluntly. I took out a bottle of milk along with a strawberry jam.

"Why don't you like kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they're annoying, useless, couldn't do anything by themselves, always full of noises, always make a mess…." I said, getting myself busy spreading the jam to a piece of bread.

"But I don't make a mess. I don't make a lot of noises either." She replied with a frown.

"Well, then you must be an angel!" I sarcastically said in a fake joyful tone. Again, feeling very much offended; she stuck her tongue out to me.

"Eat your breakfast." I placed the bread on a plate and pushed them over to her. I handed over a glass of milk to her while taking a drink of the milk straight from the bottle myself.

Noticing the thirst was gone, I put the bottle down and a loud burp came out of my mouth.

"Tehee." Emily giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?"I blurted, feeling a bit confused.

"You got a mustache." She laughed, pointing a finger to the upper side of my lip. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Is it gone?"

"There's still more on the side. Let me help you." She grabbed a tissue nearby and walked up to me. She pulled my hand to make me kneel down to her level and started wiping the milk left on my face. She smiled when she got it all cleared up.

"There, no more Mr. Mustache." She grinned, making me laugh at the nickname she gave.

"Thanks, kiddo." I said, getting up again. She smiled a little bit more then went on to eat her breakfast. I watched her carefully taking a bite of the bread, making sure the jam doesn't fall out of the bread.

_Maybe she's not like the other kids. Maybe this girl's different than the ones I've seen. But….nah, kids will always be kids. _


	5. Chapter 5

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

I was fortunate that we're doing RAW in St Louis tonight. At least there's something that could make me feel relieve after all the things with Emily.

I parked my car at a spot in the parking lot, arriving a little less early than the other employees.

I turned off the engine and looked over to my side. Emily was sleeping soundly in her seat.

I reached out my hand, shaking her gently to put her on a wake. "Hey, kid. Wake up. You're gonna get me late for work."

"Huh?" She jumped suddenly, looking around in panic like she's gonna get hurt by someone.

"Hey,hey. Relax, it's just me." I held her back, trying to calm her down.

I watched her inhale a deep breath and finally getting herself back together. "You're all good?" I asked to make sure.

"I'm okay." She replied, a smile lit up her face.

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed my bags and hers from the backseat and got out of the car in no time. Once I had the door locked, I threw the bags over my shoulder and began to walk towards the entrance of the building.

"Can I hold your hands?" Emily asked the moment she reached to my side.

"No." I replied coldly, putting on my glasses.

"Why not?" She asked again, pouting as she did so.

"Because I don't like holding hands. That's why." I made a quick turn to the left to get to the men's locker room.

"Didn't your mom ever hold your hand when you were a baby?" She asked yet again.

"She tried but failed." I shrugged, mentally laughing at the thoughts of my mom trying to grab my hand and everytime she tries to do that, I'd push her hands away. Guess I wasn't a good kid myself.

After a long searching for the locker room, we finally reached the destination. I pushed the half-opened door and got myself in. The guys (John Cena,Carlito,Chris Masters,Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro) were chilling together while playing some game on X-Box.

"Hey, hey! Look who's here. The Legend Killer has arrived!" John cheered the moment I walked into the room.

"And brought a kid too." Carlito told, taking a bite of his apple. All eyes fell in a focus to Emily who cowered in fear behind me.

"You couldn't find anything bigger,bro?"Johnny asked, looking very much curious and shocked.

"You losing interest in grown up woman, Randy?" Chris Masters took the turn to ask.

"Or you're scared of screwing up someone till they have kids with your last name? Dude, 6 year old can get pregnant too." John spoke irrationally.

"No, they can't." Jeff interrupted.

"Yes, they can." John argued.

"No, they can't. Girls reach puberty at nine, that's the very least of age for them to hit puberty. Go read some papers, buddy." Jeff said as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that's enough. First of all, Johnny, I could find something bigger, even bigger than your girl, Melina. And Chris, I do not lose interest in grown up woman. And Cena, I'm not afraid of screwing up some girl's life but I am not planning on shoving my dingdong into this little kid's ass too and I'm sorry to disappoint you but Jeff's right. Go read a paper, dude. "I shrugged at the end, leading John to tug his head down in shame.

I cleared up my throat before I start again. "Now, let me clear up some things for you. This kid isn't my child or my **girlfriend**,okay? I don't know what kind of catastrophe is God putting me into but I happened to be responsible for this kid for a couple of days. As much as I wanted to explain this all out to you guys, but I had to go run and see Vince for a couple of minutes. So I'm hoping for a favor from all of you to watch for her while I go see Vince. Is that too much to ask?"

"No."The guys replied in unison.

"Great. Emily, come on here. I'd like you to meet up with my friends." I said, taking her from my back and placed her in front of me. Her face was unreadable, I couldn't tell if she's scared or what but I don't give a damn. Like it or not, she has to stay and put up with these guys.

"Okay, starting from the right side over there, we got the rainbow haired warrior, Jeff. Sitting next to him with the oversize muscular body is Chris. The big hair dude with the apple is Carlito. The long, brown haired is Johnny. And the short one is John."

"Hey!" John cried while the others including Emily laughed.

"Just kidding, bro. But you are the shortest among all of us." I winked playfully.

"That's not true! Carlito is short too!"

"Hey, at least I got the hair!" Carlito shot him back, pointing his finger to his awfully big hair. John went on to grab Carlito's head and started shaking his head like a mad man. The other guys jumped out of their seats to hold him back.

"As you can see, they're not much different than you; immature and childish. I don't see why you couldn't get along with them. So, what do you say, kiddo?"

Emily's eyes widened in fear as she watches the two idiotic guys trying to beat the crap out of each other. The only thing that's keeping them from killing each other was the other three men.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Randy?" Emily lifted her head to me, showing the worry contained in her.

"Not really. But they're the only one I could count on at this moment. Don't worry, you just sit in one corner quietly and don't say a word unless they ask, okay?"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll keep you safe…and sound. Ahh!" Johnny groaned when John's elbow hit his face as he struggled to free himself from Johnny's grip. The locker room was turning upside down when the two men started throwing off things against each other. There were flying bottles, bags, sweat shirts, undergarments, books, pens and some other personal stuff including condoms.

I sighed, feeling as disturbed as Emily was. In the end, I decided to go with my idea; I took Emily and placed her on a chair at the corner of the room, away from the guys.

"You sit here, okay? I won't be long. It'll be just for a couple of minutes, alright? Take care of yourself." I said and without my awareness, I actually leaned down to kiss her head. When I did realize, I quickly pull away and got Emily looking shock as if she got kissed on the head by a ghost. To my sheer embarrassment, it became the guys' attention too. My action earlier was what made the fight stopped.

They all looked at me in confused. "What? You never kissed a kid's head before? Pfft." I scoffed, throwing my hands in the air; a cover-up to my action. With that said, I rushed out of the door before any one of them could start a mock.

"I'm spreading this shit!" Chris said.

"Me too!" Jeff raised his hand, agreeing Chris' idea.

By now, everyone started taking out their phone and began texting all the other WWE employees. Emily looked around the room in question, unsure of what the guys are talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

**Men's locker room**

Once the guys finished doing the texting, they put away their phones and turned their eyes to Emily. Emily started to cower in her seat as the men swung their legs towards her.

"Don't be scared. We just wanted to talk." Jeff cooed to her. The five men gathered around her and settled down in their chair.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Jeff asked while the others just simply keeping their eyes on Emily.

"I'm Emily." She answered, slowly letting her guards down.

"Emily? That's a cute name." Jeff smiled warmly.

"Are you Randy's kid?" Carlito asked out of nowhere causing the others to react by shushing him down.

"I…don't know." Emily shrugged.

"You don't know or you're not sure?" John broke in.

"I…"

"Let's not pressure the kid, people. She probably doesn't even know who Randy is." Johnny assumed.

"Dude, if she doesn't know who Randy is, then how the hell did she end up being with him?" Chris disputed Johnny's assumption.

"Okay, kid. Tell us the truth. Did Randy ever try to touch your private part?" John suddenly popped a ridiculous question.

All of the other men stared at John in shock. "Cena!"

"Just answer me, kid." John ignored and continued to push her.

"No." Emily shook.

"Did he try to like, kiss you?" he asked more.

"John, stop. You'll drive her nuts." Jeff told firmly.

"No." Emily's voice started to crack.

"Did he show any dirty pictures or dirty signals?"

"John, for the love of God, please stop!" Johnny cried.

"No." Tears were flooding in Emily's eyes as she was about to burst out crying.

"Oh no she's gonna cry!" Carlito panicked.

"Okay, has he ever masturbated…."

"Cena, that's it! I'm gonna drown you up in my Masterlock." Chris yelled as he got up from his seat and slid his arms under John's armpit, then picked him out of his chair and went for the Masterlock.

"Aaaaaa…! Guys, help me out!" John screamed when Chris started to swinging him around. The other three men jumped out of their seats fast to rescue John.

**Meanwhile…. **

**Vince's office**

"So what do you say, Orton? Do you agree to become Edge's partner?" Vince smiled with high hopes.

Randy's eyes traveled into a glance to his side where Edge and Lita had seated. He wasn't really fond of the idea of putting him up in a tag team. Randy never liked working with others; never did and probably never will. He prefers working as a single competitor because he thinks it was easier doing everything by himself rather than to depend on others.

_Rated RKO huh? I'm not sure if I could work things out with Edge especially since he's not my favorite person in the world. But hey, at least we got a good name. Rated RKO; it rhymed. _

"Sure." He finally replied, making everyone smiled contently. The meeting was then interrupted by the sound of incoming messages on both Edge and Lita's phone.

The couple checked their phones and read their message out aloud.

"_You guys are not going to believe this. I just saw Randy kissing a kid. How adorable!" _Edge frowned as he read the text from Chris Masters.

"_Breaking news! Randy Orton just smooched with a kid. Haha!" _Lita read hers from Jeff.

Edge and Lita turned their heads to Randy while Randy shot them a guiltless look, "That wasn't me."

Seconds later, it was Vince's turn to have his phone beeping, an alert for an incoming message. He reached inside his pocket for the gadget and flipped it opened.

"_Randi Ortan just kissed a little girl. Not cool! – Carlito."_ Vince blinked his eyes twice before he could finally digest everything of Carlito's text.

"Is this you, Orton?" Vince asked, showing off the message to Randy. Randy's eyes moved from one word to another as he read it quietly to himself.

"Stupid guy couldn't even spell my name out right!" Randy spat after seeing his name being misspelled.

The other three people stared intensely at Randy as they waited for him to answer Vince's question. Randy swallowed his lump, feeling a tad scared with them just staring at him like he was something to chew.

"Yeah. It is me. But I just kissed her on the forehead. Not like what they guys really just exaggerated the whole story... You know what? I think I'm going to head back to the locker room and see what the guys are up to." Randy forced a smile then quickly fled out from the office,leaving everyone puzzled.

**Back in the locker room**

"Stop it, man! You're gonna break his neck!" Jeff said, jumping on Chris' back to pull him away from John.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Tell my mom and dad I'm sorry!" John cried dramatically when Chris showed no signs of letting him go. Johnny and Carlito did try to help but their attempts were too petty and stupid that Chris didn't even bother about them.

"Hey Chris! Look, I'm doing the capoeira!" Johnny dropped to the floor and started kicking his legs into the air to do the capoeira move. No one payed any attention to him.

"I spit...in the face…of people…who…don't…want…to be cool!" Carlito said in between his work on biting and spitting out his apple in Chris' face. Still, it didn't give any effect to him.

"Man, this guy is tough." Carlito said after feeling tired of doing the spitting.

The chaos in the locker room went on for another couple of minutes until Randy stormed inside the room, looking furious like a wild animal getting pissed.

Everyone came back to their senses with Chris finally letting go of John, Jeff finally got down from Chris' back, Johnny finally stopped doing the capoeira, Carlito finally finished up his apple and John…well, he finally breathed.

Randy gazed into each man with a trace of anger pierced through his blue iris, causing all the guys to refrain from the raging man.

Randy was about to come to the point of explosion but the sight of Emily crying in the corner stopped him from doing so.

He immediately ran to her side, grabbing her face in his hand. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy." She sobbed. Randy didn't know exactly what to say so he chose the safest way to comfort her and that is by taking her in a hug and let her cry in his chest.

"Was it us?" Johnny whispered to Jeff to which he replied with a slow nod.

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy decided to take Emily to his own locker room after what had happened earlier. Seeing their act, he realized the guys didn't fit the job as her babysitter for the night.

Randy stepped out of the bathroom after changing his clothes into his ring attire. Awkwardly, Emily stared at him in his underwear that worked as the costume for his match. As uncomfortable as he was being stared by a kid, he managed to shake it all off and just get himself ready for his upcoming match against Carlito.

He went on to his bag and rummaged through them for his baby oil.

"Why are you wearing underwear?" Emily asked, a frown stuck on her face.

"Because I got a match coming up and this is what I'm wearing for my match." Randy said calmly, spreading the baby oil all over his arm then followed by his abs.

"Don't you get cold wearing that underwear out there?"

"Honey, trust me. By the time I got out of the ring once the match ends, I'll be coming back sweating like a pig. Believe me on that." Randy shot a cocky glance to Emily before refocusing on himself again. He put away the baby oil after spending almost half of the bottle on his body. He then began jumping around to get himself some warm up.

As Randy worked on the stretching, something on his underwear caught Emily's attention that made her narrowed her eyes to the two words written in an orange fire-like typeface at the back of his underwear – Legend Killer.

"Are you a killer, Randy?"

He chuckled. "Kids really are naïve, don't they?" Emily scrunched up her nose, not quite sure if she understands what Randy is saying.

"Legend Killer is basically just a nickname given for me since I've taken out a lot of legendary people in this wrestling business that I worked for inside that little ring with my infamous signature move, RKO. Not like I've ever actually killed someone before. I'm a crime-free man, kiddo. The only crime I did do would be sleeping with every hot girl that I ran into. "He smirked, winking as he did so.

Emily frowned at his last words. Randy took note of her expression. "Forget that I said that."

Their conversation got to a halt when a knock reached to Randy's door.

The door cracked open and Candice Michelle's face showed up at the door. "Hey Randy!"

"Hey beautiful!" The two superstars hugged each other for a while then broke away.

"So where's the little angel? Oh… there you are. Hi!" Candice smiled happily the moment she saw Emily. Emily, on the other hand, was not that excited.

She grabbed Randy's arm to make him lower down to her level. She curved her hand over to his ear to talk about something privately. "Can't I just stay here and wait till you finish killing your friend?"

"I've told you I'm not a killer. And no, you can't."

"Why not?" She pouted, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"You're six! Who knows who'll come in here to hurt you or maybe kidnap you?!"

Candice's eyes wandered around, pretending she's not there and wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Not like Candy won't hurt me! She looks like Cinderella's stepmother!"

"It's Candice by the way." Candice interrupted which earned a stuck out tongue by Emily.

"Cinderella's stepmother does not look this hot! She was old and wrinkly. "Randy exclaimed, gesturing his hand up and down to Candice's perfectly curvy body.

"I don't care! She looks mean and I don't like mean people!" Emily fought back. She took the nerve to scream in Randy's face.

"Why you…"

"Randy, relax." Candice jumped in, setting up her hand straight in Randy's face to stop him from going on a rampage towards the child. "I'll call Maria and see if she could make her change her mind."

Randy finally nodded in defeat and retreated from both Emily and Candice. He moved towards an empty chair near the locker and took a seat there. Silently, Randy and Emily were exchanging glares to each other.

Candice reached for her phone in her back pocket and dialed Maria's number.

"_Hello?"_ Maria answered after the third ring.

"Hey Ria! You busy?"

"_No! I was just texting with Punk. What's up?"_

"Listen, can you come over to Randy's room? I've got some situation here." Candice chewed on her lower lip when she looked over her shoulder and saw Randy and Emily were making faces to each other.

"_Sounds like a rescue mission. Hold on. I'll be there in a minute."_

"Kay, babe. Thanks." She pressed the red button on her phone which instantly ended the call. Candice turned herself around and found the two still mocking one and another.

"You think you're so cute huh? Guess what you're not!"

"At least I don't have to wear my underwear around like a baby to look cute!"

"It's called ring attire, smartass. Look it up in the dictionary!"

"Uh-hum…" Candice purposely cleared her throat loudly just so they would stop. And they did.

"I called Maria just now and she'll be here any minute." She told.

"Great! Another meanie is coming. I hope she has smaller boo boo." Emily sarcastically said with her eyes rolling in annoyance.

"What's a 'boo boo'?" Candice shrugged.

"That big thing that looks like a balloon you have under your shirt."

"She meant your boobs." Randy explained it more precisely while glancing over to Candice. Candice looked down to her breasts with a tad feeling of insulted by the kid.

"Don't worry. She's just jealous her breast hasn't reached to your level yet. She'll forget about you once she hit puberty." A small but hard object flew right into Randy's head the minute he finished his sentence. It was actually Emily's drinking bottle being thrown over by her.

"Auww!" He yelped, grabbing a hold to the side of his head.

"Oops!" Emily shrugged, a mocking smirk made up her face.

"You little brat…"

"I'm here!" Maria shouted with a big grin on her face as she entered the room which drawn everyone's attention.

"So, what's the trouble?" She asked, standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"This!" Randy and Candice pointed their fingers to Emily in unison.

"Oh…You must be the kid everyone's been talking about." Maria guessed, tapping on her chin using her fingers.

"And you must be Maria!" All of the sudden, Emily ran in joy towards Maria and squeezed her in a hug.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Candice frowned as well as Randy.

Maria who was stunned with the little girl's act just went along and hugged her back.

"Well, I guess she likes flat chested girl and thanks to Maria, my problem is solved." Randy smiled brilliantly as he spoke.

"For now." Candice reminded and caused his smile to fade away.

The two superstars watched carefully as Emily and Maria began to bond with each other. Maria seemed to be natural around kids, like she was gifted to easily bond with children. Something Randy would never be gifted with.

**_As you can see Emily now has a new favorite person in the world. So do you think that Maria should remain her one and only favorite till the end of the chapter or should there be someone else too? Please review and let me know what you think :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Randy's POV**

Today was my day off before I get on another plane and fly to a new place. I've promised Rachel that I'd claim my redemption to her one day for missing out on our date last time. And today was that day.

I dressed up in black and white striped shirt along with a pair of light grey slack jeans. I took one last look in the mirror before I could make my move.

"I look good?" I glanced over to Emily through the glass of mirror. She was jumping around gleefully in my queen-sized bed.

"You look great!" She shouted happily, throwing her two thumbs up at me.

I shook my head lightly with a smile lit up my face. I grabbed myself a wallet and a phone and shoved it inside my pocket.

"Come on, let's go! Chop chop!" I said, clapping my hands together then stretched my arms wide. Emily jumped over to me and I caught her with my bared arms.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, wrapping her hands around my neck as I carried her down the stairs.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere. It's just me that's going somewhere."

I set her down on the floor once we got to the living room. Emily shot me a look of discontent that came along with a pout. "Why can't I come with you?"

I chuckled softly," I'm going on a date, sweetie. And no one brings a kid on a date." I pat on her head gently, walking past her to grab my watch on top of the tv stand.

"What's a date?"

"It's a grown up thing. Not something you should be worried of at this time of age." I told, putting on my Rolex watch.

"Are you going to be out long?" She asked more.

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"Do I have to stay here by myself?"

I shot my head up, frowning the second my eyes met her face. "Of course not, silly. I'm not leaving you helpless to yourself. I've called in some help. They should be here any minute."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Within a split second, my doorbell rang loudly that it echoed the whole house. I quickly went on to answer the door.

"THE CHAMP IS…."

"You're on time. Get in!" I cut off John, grabbing him by the head and pushed him inside the house.

"Auw!" John whined as he stumbled to the carpeted floor.

"Hey man." Jeff and I did our handshake before I let him walk in welcomely through my door. I shut the door behind me and gestured them to have a seat at the couch. By then, Emily had already come running towards me, wrapping her arms around my legs tightly.

"Please let me come with you!" She begged.

I laughed instantly, "Emily, I've told you I can't bring you up on my date."

"I promise I won't make any noise. Not even a fart." She begged again, making all of us laughed.

I scratched my neck briefly before getting down on my knees to meet her pair of ocean blue eyes. "You trust me, Emily?"

She nodded.

"Now, if you trust me meaning you're going to have to trust Jeff and John too because I trust them to take good care of you, alright?"

She nodded again.

"If by any chance, Jeff and John failed to take off their duty, then I promise you that next week I'll put them up with my RKO, okay? You like watching me do the RKO right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and giggled at the same time. Her giggle sounded so beautiful to my ears that it made me carved a smile.

"So, now what I want you to do is I want you to be good to these two guys. Is that too much to ask from you?" I raised my eyebrow and she quickly shook her head.

"Good. Now give me a hug." I threw my arms wide open and Emily rushed into my arms. I stroked her hair softly while she stayed in my embrace. I closed my eyes, taking in all the good feelings she was giving me through the hug. For the first time, I felt happy holding a child in my arms despite the hate and the grudge that I have against the mother. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes until I hear someone clearing their throat.

"U-huk…Rachel." I heard John faking a cough. I finally let go of Emily and she looked back at me with a sweet smile. I got up to my feet again and glanced to the guys.

"Hey, don't worry, man. We'll take care of her." Jeff said in assurance. John who stood next to him even gave a convincing nod. I took a last look at smiling Emily before finally walking out from the house.

_To be continue…._

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I wanna thank you all for the beautiful reviews. I really, really appreciated it. Love you guys alot. Please leave your thoughts for this one okay? love ya ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Emily, whatcha wanna do today?" Jeff asked, plopping onto the couch next to Emily. He threw his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder lightly in a friendly manner.

"I...don't know." Emily shrugged.

"Come on. Don't tell me you just wanna sit around here all day and do nothing. There's gotta be something that you wanna do."

Emily shrugged once more. Jeff realized the child was probably shy around him and that caused him to let out a small sigh.

"Hey, dude. I'm bored. Randy's place is no different than crap. Can we go out and head somewhere?" John said out of a sudden after showing up from out of nowhere. His face clearly was bored although he'd only actually been in Randy's house for about five minutes.

"Dude, we got a kid for us to take care of. Stop being so selfish and start being reasonable, bro." Jeff said, sounding a little annoyed with John's childish behaviour.

"But I'm bored " John whimpered as he literally threw himself onto Randy's other couch which was the opposite of the one that Jeff and Emily sat on.

Jeff's eyes scanned around the house and noted how dull the place looked. "Wow, Cena. For once, I could actually agree with you on something. This guy's house is boring. I suggest he should just turn this shit into the old folks' home. I mean, just look at the wall. He colored them black for crying out loud!"

"And yet he still brag about how expensive his house looked."

"Pfft. Expensive my ass." Jeff scoffed, rolling his eyes as well.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Emily opened her mouth with a question that made the two men exchanged look to each other.

"Emm...Emily, Randy told us not to leave the premise unless there's an emergency. Don't get me wrong, babygirl. I'd like to take you to the zoo and let you have all the fun but you see, I'm not that good at keeping an eye on things. I can lose a lot of my stuff within a split second and John here doesn't quite have the coordination when it comes to tracking people. I mean he looked for his shoes inside the refrigerator. How stupid is that?!"

"Hey I was being meticulous, okay? Don't you go calling me stupid for being meticulous!" John spat with his forefinger pointing straight at Jeff.

Jeff shrugged it off. "Whatever. My point is we, meaning you,me and John, can't go out until Randy comes home from his date. If we wanna do something, we have to do it here and only here."

"Wow I didn't know you were that big of a puss, Hardy. Really, what's the worst that could happen if we just take the girl out to the zoo?" John scoffed.

"Anything could happen." Jeff answered quickly. His eyes looked to John with a stern shot of a glare. The room went quiet for awhile until Emily came up with another idea.

"Well, if we can't go to the zoo, can we do some paintings together?"

"Sure we can, sweetheart. I love painting. Let's go." The duo then ran upstairs to Emily's room.

"Come on, Cena!" Jeff shouted from the stairs.

"Man, I hate painting. I can't even draw a stick man." John mumbled as he forced himself to walk upstairs.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"Water, sir?" The waitress smiled. Her hand was holding up a jug with plain water and she waited for my approval before she could pour them inside my glass.

"Sure." I nodded. She then left, and I continued to wait for Rachel to come. It's been half an hour and there wasn't sight of her coming to the restaurant. I reached for the fork on my table and began playing with it. For some reason, it calmed me from thinking all the bad thoughts that going through my head.

Truthfully, I wasn't worried about Rachel. I was worried about Emily and how she's dealing with the guys. How the guys are treating her. Is she being good to them, are they being good to her.

My heart told me to pick up the phone and call one of the boys but my head said she'll be alright. After all, I had told Jeff not to leave the house unless something bad came up. I was sure that the boy could take in the instruction well.

"Randy?"

The fork dropped immediately on the table from my fingers when I heard someone called my name. I turned around and saw Rachel standing behind me with some kind of a weird look on her face.

"Hey, beautiful!" I ignored it anyway and got up from my seat to give her a warm hug.

"Hi." She smiled faintly after I pulled myself away from her.

"What's wrong, hun?" Instinctively, both of my hands ran up to her face and cupped her cheeks. By then she started to break down in tears and everyone in the restaurant started to give me the look.

"Emm, I think we should talk outside." I took her hand in mine and led her outside of the restaurant. We took a seat at an empty bench right outside the restaurant. Once sat, Rachel buried her face in my chest and cried even harder.

I rubbed her back gently and let her pour emotion out even though I didn't really like the idea of a girl crying to my four hundred dollars shirt.

After what seemed to be like a really long 4 minute, Rachel pulled herself away from me and relaxed herself.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm…pregnant, Randy." She finally told.

Although I couldn't see my own face at the time but I was pretty damn sure I showed no emotion.

"Okay…It's not my kid, right? 'Cause I don't remember sleeping-"

"No, it was my ex boyfriend's." She cut off quickly which made me let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Did you just say Thank God?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"What? No! I said, Oh God. Oh God, poor this woman over here. Oh God." I took a stand for myself quickly before she went on asking another question about what I had just said.

"Oh….I'm pretty sure I heard you said Thank God." She told.

I laughed nervously. "Baby, you're upset. Of course, your hearing's not working very well. I forgive you for that."

Rachel once again shot me a weird look on her face. She shook it off afterwards.

"So, what do you want to do about this little baby in your tummy?" I asked politely.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll have an abortion. "

"What?!" I snapped, rising myself up from the bench. "Are you crazy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you,Randal?"

"ME?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Killing an innocent baby just because you don't wanna take responsibility over it? Tell me that you passed your exam because you were really smart and not because you were too stupid that you had to copy the answers from your classmate!" I exclaimed. I assumed I was loud enough that even people from across the street stopped at the sound of my voice.

"What does that got anything to do with this?"

"Hey, I need to know whether or not you were perfectly sane and smart when you thought of the idea of abortion."

"Why are you acting this weird, Randy? It's not like I'm carrying your kid." She shot back.

"I know that thing inside of you isn't mine but doesn't mean I could just let you kill it simply because you see it as a mistake that you made with your stupid ex-boyfriend. If he or she had to die, at least let them die because of the fate that's written for them. The baby can't die like this, not the way with you taking its' life before it could even breathe to live. Can you imagine the feeling if your mom had done this to you?"

Rachel tugged her head down and shook them slowly. I kneeled down to her and grabbed her palms and squeezed it tightly. Tears fell down from her eyes again.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, Randy. He said he wanted to come over to my house just to have a friendly chat. So I said okay. Then he got over to my house afterwards and things kinda went out of place. He started to act all funny and also aggressive. The next thing I know he was on top of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to save myself."

I brought her hands to my lips and give it a kiss. I moved one hand to her hair just to stroke them gently.

"You can't regret what's happened. It's happened. But Rachel, baby, I want you to move on. I can't necessarily say I'll be there for you but if you ever need my help, I'll give my best to try and be there when you're in need." I smiled to her and she leaned in towards me to peck on my lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I could only chuckle to that.

* * *

I drove home after having dinner with Rachel. I took my time inside the car after parking it in the usual spot. I had to admit – I was still pretty shock with the whole pregnancy news. I thought of inviting Rachel to move in with me but that wouldn't be fair for her since I'm always travelling on the road. God, I wished that baby was mine. It would've been nice if Emily had gotten someone to play with.

_Wait a minute, Randy. What the hell happened to you? You hate kids, remember?_

I snapped my head back. I wasn't really thinking of that, was I? Emily is just for temporary, she isn't mine to keep forever. What was I thinking?

"Argh! Screw you, little brat." I hit on the steering angrily. I got myself out of the car and marched towards the house.

I took out the house key and unlocked the door. I opened the door and to my surprise, the house was dark. As soon as I turned on the lights, I found myself another surprise. My house was magically turned into some kind of kindergarten school. The walls suddenly changed into white and red color and right on it were paintings of rabbits, elephants, dinosaurs, butterflies, and…

"Who the hell drew this ugly stick man?" I mumbled to myself as I looked closer to the wall. Then it hit me. "Must be Cena."

Then my eyes fell to the couch where the trio had been sleeping together and all was covered in colorful paints. I noted that Emily, who was sleeping in between the two guys, was smiling in her sleep. She must've had a fun day.I got myself closer to her only to kiss her on the forehead.

_"Goodnight little angel."_

* * *

Can I just say that I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR BEING LATE? I reaaalllllyyy hope that you guys could forgive me for this and please don't curse me for doing this to you guys. I'm having some issue with personal life, also with my school life. And I hope you could apologize me for that. Till then, hope you enjoy this chap. Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Randy's POV**

The morning sun in the daylight shone a strong brightness upon my face, burning up a soft heat against my skin. The light was starting to annoy me but I tried to fall asleep again.

The light was getting brighter in time but not long afterward, the light was gone and it was dark again. The sudden change opened my eyes instantly.

"Good morning, Randy." Emily said with a huge smile on her face as she stood right before me.

"I'm not ready to get up yet. Say that again to me in 30 more minutes." I rasped, rolling myself to the other side. I did it purposely to ignore her with hopes that she'll leave me alone to sleep but knowing Emily and her hard-headed nature, I knew that she wasn't going to move an inch. So I decided to turn myself around again.

"What do you want?" I asked, not fully opening my eyes.

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Why can't you wake up John or Jeff to make breakfast for ya?"

"Mommy said it's not nice to wake people up when they're asleep."

"And waking me up while I was dead asleep was a nice thing?" I glanced at her in irritation.

"U-huh." She nodded.

_God, I'm getting headache with this kid._

"Fine. Give me a minute." I growled. I pushed away my blanket and went straight to the bathroom after getting up from my bed.

I did the usual after bed routine in the bathroom ( the piss-brush teeth-wash face routine ) and got myself out not a minute later.

Once I got out, I saw Emily was cleaning up my messy bed. She had the pillows arranged in one place, the sheet straightened up and the blanket folded nicely. After she had everything done, she folded her arms across her chest and a smile of satisfaction lit up her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said to her. She lifted her head up to me then look back to the bed.

"Should I mess it up again like how it was?" She asked innocently which cracked me up.

"No, I mean you didn't have to do that for me. I could've done that myself." I said, still unable to control my laughter. She eventually laughed along.

"Come on, let's go make us some breakfast."

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up to the close sound of a heavy snoring right beside my left ear. Though my mind was set up on a wake, I couldn't really open my eyes as I was too tired from yesterday's activity.

The snoring sound was too loud that it started to irritate me so badly. I wanted to turn myself around to get away from the disturbing sound but unfortunately, my body got crushed by a heavy pressure that I could never lift off especially with the little amount of strength I have during the time.

"Emily, get off of me, girl. You're so heavy." I said half-awake, making effort to push her away. Or at least I thought it was her.

I started reaching out my hand blindly to touch her. I patted on her back couple of times and I noticed she wasn't wearing any shirt 'cause I could actually feel her skin while I was patting on her back.

"Emily, why aren't you wearing any shirt?" I frowned as I mumbled in my state of being half-awake. I moved my hand a little bit more to the part of her arm and tried to squeeze it. I was surprise to find it to be solid and tensed. Why is she suddenly so big and muscular?

Finally, I decided to open my eyes and looked over to my side.

"Aaaaaaaa...!" I screamed at the top of my lungs the moment I discovered who it was.

"Get the hell off of me, Cena!"

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I was sitting in the backyard with Emily, enjoying our breakfast of burger and milkshake. I watched Emily as she meticulously picked out the tomato that I had put inside her burger.

"You know veges are good for you, right?"

"I like vegetables. I just don't like tomato." She told, putting away the tomato at one side of her plate.

"Why?" I frowned.

She shrugged. "I don't know. They taste funny." Once she's done with the tomato, she opened up her mouth widely and took a big bite out of her burger.

"How's your day yesterday with the boys? They're being good to you?" I asked.

"It was awesome! We did a lot of drawings and paintings yesterday." She told happily.

"I can see that. You know I don't appreciate the doings of painting your artwork on my walls. "

"I didn't do that." She retorted.

"Then who did?"

"It was Jeff and John. They said your house was no different than crap and that you should turn it into the old folks' home."

"They said that?" I raised my eyebrow. Did my friends really just insulted my little piece of paradise...my expensive house?!

"U-huh." She nodded, taking another bite of her burger.

I was stunned. I can't believe my friends just said those things about my house. What did my house ever do to them to make them feel that way?

The sound of the glass door sliding open made the both of us turned our heads. From the door, came out John who looked like his dog just died or his wife just filed for a divorce. And that is if he had one.

"Morning, Orton. Morning Em." He said with a low voice as he took a seat in between me and Emily.

"What the hell happened to you?" I frowned, bewildered with the gloomy look on his face. It wasn't usual the John to get all gloomy and sad.

"Hardy called me gay because I was lying asleep and half-naked on top of him." He told, taking a handful of fries and shoved it down his throat.

I chuckled, "You deserved it."

"Hey I didn't realize I was wrapping my arms around him. I thought I was hugging Emily." He retorted before stealing my burger from my plate.

He devoured the food like a hungry bear and chewed on it non-stop.

"You're an animal!" I cringed at the sight of him eating the burger hungrily.

"Nope, that's Batista. I'm the champ." He said with his mouth full.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Emily reminded, her face looked worried. Probably worried about John getting himself choked up.

I decided to add the pressure." Yeah John, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Have some manners, buddy!"

John threw his arms in defence,"Guys, come on! I'm depressed. I just got called gay by my own friend. My own friend!"

"Not as depressed as I am when I got home to find the four great walls of my home turned into cartoon characters and an ugly stick man!" I shot back.

"Hey don't be mad at me. Go let it out on the pretty boy who's claimed himself to be artistic." John pouted.

Just then, Jeff came out and joined us in the backyard. His face wasn't all fun and excited either.

"Speak of the devil." John muttered in which he earned a glare from me.

"Hey guys." He greeted, placing in a seat that was the opposite of John. The two gave each other a killing stare before I butt myself in.

"That's enough, lovebirds. It's not good to fight in front of our food." I said sarcastically.

The four of us then had a chit-chat about a lot of stuff and cracked some jokes. It was a fun talk that the two men even forgot about what happened this morning. Our conversation got interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"I don't know. I better go and find out." I jumped out of my seat and jogged inside towards the front door. I opened up the door and two cops were waiting at my porch.

"Randy Orton?" One of the cops with a dark skin asked.

"Yes." I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me.

"We're from NYPD. We're here to discuss about Emily."

* * *

Need to know your thoughts. Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry if this one is kind of long and boring :|

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What about Emily?" Randy asked sternly. His arms were crossed over his chest as he locked eyes with both officers.

"Before we go any further, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Officer Marshall Price." The shorter man took off his cap and stuck out his hand to shake hands with Randy. "And this is my partner, Officer Dean Brooks."He continued while gesturing his hand to the other man who stood beside him. The man was equally tall as Randy and had a lighter skin than Marshall. Randy turned his eyes to Dean who in Randy's opinion looked little less friendly than his partner. His emerald green eyes shot a gaze towards Randy that was deep and threatening. Randy shot back to him with the same kind of stare.

"Can we uhh...come in so we can talk about this more privately?" Marshall asked for permission.

Randy nodded hesitantly. "Sure." He opened the door for the officers and led the gentlemen inside the house. On the way in, Dean and Randy threw sharp glances to each other before finally settling in.

Marshall and Dean took a seat next to each other at one couch while Randy sat on the opposite of theirs.

"Where's Emily?" Dean's deep husky voice broke the silence as he spoke. His eyes wandered around the house. He took notice of the paintings on the walls of Randy's house.

"She's at the back with my friends." Randy told harshly. He didn't like the attitude that Dean was bringing ever since he got to the house.

Dean shrugged while his lips curved downward, showing off a mocking expression to Randy. Randy simply rolled his eyes to the dark haired officer.

"Okay let's just cut to the chase. I was called by an officer from St Louis Police Department saying that Emily's mother, Holly died in a tragic car accident and that Dr. Fields had you responsible for Emily's care. Is that true, Randy?" Marshall inquired firmly.

"Yes, that's true. Now, hold on for a sec. I'm confused. You're from NYPD, right?" Randy frowned as he interrupted the interrogation.

Marshall nodded, "Yes we are."

"Emily's mom died here, in St Louis. Shouldn't this case be under St Louis PD and not NYPD?" Randy asked.

"They ran some investigations on Miss Holly's vehicle and discovered that the car was registered in New York under the name of her older brother..." Marshall trailed off. His eyes glanced towards Dean who sat beside him which gave Randy an obvious hint.

"Him?" Randy pointed his finger directly at Dean who was already looking at him straight.

Marshall nodded in acknowledgement, "St Louis PD were lack of information on Miss Holly. Interrogating her daughter after her experiencing a bad accident didn't help either. So they handed over the case to us immediately after finding out about the car for us to carry out further investigation." He told.

"I see. So that makes Emily your niece?" Randy raised his eyebrow to Dean.

"Yes."

"And you're here to take her back to New York?"

"Not without your permission." Dean replied.

Randy scoffed, "She's not even my kid. You can take her fly to Mars if you wanted to."

Dean shook his head. Slowly he dug inside his pocket and reached for his wallet. From the wallet, he took out a photo that had his sister in it. He placed them on the coffee table laid before him and slid them over to Randy. "Recognize this girl?"

Randy picked up the photo and brought it closer to his face. lnside the photo, he saw a girl who had an ivory skin, a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, short brown hair, small lips, cute nose and a slender body. All in all, she was simple yet beautiful. She looked like she could be someone who Randy would take home for a night in bed. Or someone he DID take home for a night in bed.

Randy moved his eyes away from the photo and looked at Dean. "This is Holly?"

"You think?" He replied, raising his eyebrow.

Randy placed the photo back on the table and pushed them over to Dean. "She's one hot chick. Too bad I didn't get to bang her." He smirked.

Infuriated by his words, Dean jumped up from the couch and flipped the coffee table over to Randy's direction.

Randy managed to push the table out of his way before it could do some damage to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?!" Randy yelled loudly, getting up from his seat.

"The fuck that's wrong is you!" Dean snarled, pointing a finger at Randy. Seeing how intense the situation was, Marshall quickly rose from his seat and placed his hands on Dean's chest to stop him from going after Randy.

"Control yourself, Dean. This is not what we came for." Marshall reminded, still not taking his hands away from the much angered man.

"He just trashtalked my sister, man!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to shove Marshall away.

"He won't be trashtalking about your sister anymore once he hear the truth!"

John and Jeff rushed inside the house after hearing the noises. Their eyes widened in shock the moment they saw the chaos that was going on in the house.

"What the...What's going on here?" Jeff asked first.

"Who're you?" Marshall turned his head to the rainbow haired man.

"I'm Jeff. Who the hell are you?!...Wait a minute. You're a cop!" Jeff pointed out.

John who was confused with the situation looked over to Randy."I told you they were going to arrest us for kidnapping a kid!" He cried.

"Man, shut the fuck up! They're not even arresting." Randy scowled to him.

"Look guys! We have to settle down or else, things will get worse." Marshall said to calm everyone down. Randy and Dean paid each other a death glare.

"Fine!" Dean said, throwing his arms in defeat. He took a seat back on the couch and showed a sign of protest by crossing his arms over his chest.

Marshall turned himself around to Randy. "Please sit down, Randy." He lowered his hand as a gesture to ask Randy to sit down. Randy obeyed the order.

He then turned his attention to the other two men. "Hello, I'm Marshall Price." He held his hands out and exchanged hands with both men.

"I'm John by the way. You know,John Cena, The Champ. " John said, grabbing the officer's hand.

"I don't know who you are but I'll definitely look out your name on the database." Marshall replied bluntly.

"The guy don't watch wrestling, man. Save your braggin' already." Randy chuckled which made John drew up a sad face.

Emily came into view seconds later and quickly jumped when she found a very familiar face inside the house. "Uncle Dean!" She shouted happily as she ran up to Dean.

"Uncle Dean?!" John and Jeff said in unison while looking at each other.

"Hey there little lady." Dean picked Emily up in his arms and gave a peck on her right cheek that made her giggle joyfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you, honeydoll. You wanna come back to New York?"

"Yes!"

Randy watched how the two people celebrated their reunion. He was glad that finally his burden was going to be lift off from his shoulder but somehow, his heart ached so bad when he saw how Emily was acting around Dean. She was smiling, giggling, laughing...Why did everything had to hurt him? Shouldn't he be somewhat happy? Their conversation became vague to his hearing for he was lost in his own confused emotions.

"Randy?" Marshall called out his name but he didn't respond. He called again, "Randy?"

Still no response.

"Hey yo, Randy!" John slapped the side of Randy's head and snapped him out of his wandering thoughts.

"Huh?" Randy lifted his head and looked around.

"Can we continue our discussion?" He asked.

"Sure. Umm...guys, could you take Emily upstairs? I need to talk to the officers." Randy said, looking up at the two men with hope.

"Okay." The two said in unison and took Emily from Dean and brought her upstairs.

"Bye, Uncle Dean." Emily and Dean waved to each other before the three of them disappeared to upstairs. Randy shot to him a look of disgust.

Marshall cleared his throat before starting, "Back to the purpose of our meeting. Randy, do you remember anything about Holly Brooks?"

Randy shook his head casually. "No."

"So you had no memory of knocking my little sister up?" Dean butt in rudely, trying his best to hold back his temper.

"Dude, come on. I can't be that stupid, can I?" Randy scoffed.

"August 27th, year '99. Remember anything stupid you did on that night?" Dean purposely said the date to help Randy recall something from the night.

Randy rolled his eyes around, trying to think of something. He shrugged, "No."

"Come on, Randy. You said you can't be that stupid. Be smart then. For your own sake." Dean said sarcastically just to set the man on fire.

"Look, I don't remember anything, okay? Just say the truth already!"

"Fine. I tell ya. As a matter of fact, I'll show you." Dean said. His hand went down to his back pocket and he pulled a piece of paper out of it. He threw the paper over to Randy and Randy caught the paper in his hand.

He slowly unfolded the paper and instantly realized what it was. - A copy of Emily's birth certificate. He looked through it carefully and found himself shock as he read them silently.

"Full name, Emily Christine Orton. Birthday, May 13th 2000. Gender, Female. Father's name, Randal Keith Orton. Mother's name, Holly Jane Brooks..." Randy trailed off. He threw the paper aside and grabbed his face in his hands.

"This can't be true, man." He said slowly.

"Too bad it's true. You did get to bang her." Dean scoffed.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Randy asked, lifting up his face again.

"Want me to walk you down memory lane,Randy? Let's hear a story, shall we? You met a girl named Holly at a local diner in New York. You came along with some of your friends from that wrestling school you went to. I was there when you were picking up my sister. You said you were gonna be a professional wrestler and that you were off from training the whole week."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Randy walked inside the diner along with John Cena, Dave Batista and a couple of their other friends. They made a whole lot of noise the moment they step foot in that place._

_"Dude, I am sooo going to sign a contract with WWE. You see how Vince was looking at me last night? He's diggin' it." John said as he walk along with Dave towards an empty seat by the window._

_"Seriously, man. We've heard this shit for the 600th times already. Cut it off already. You make me wanna hang myself." Dave said, rolling his eyes in annoyance._

_"You're just jealous 'cause Vince wasn't even looking at you." John mocked. The two then stuck their tongue in each other's face._

_"Fucking idiots." Randy muttered as he shook his head slowly. He turned his head to a nearby bar and saw a lovely looking lady sitting along with her group of friends, chatting and laughing happily with them. He was mesmerized by her looks. She had a beautiful shiny brown hair, she had this sparkly eyes whenever she laughs, her lips was natural red and her skin was white as milk._

_Randy bit his lips as he set his eyes on her. He had to talk to her._

_"Dude, where you're going?" John asked as he watched Randy getting up from his seat and headed somewhere. Randy ignored his question and went up to the bar where the girl was sitting with her friends._

_"Hi." Randy smiled and made the girls turned their heads to him._

_"Can I help you?" The girl smiled back to him._

_"I'm Randal. Randal Keith Orton. But you could just call me Randy." Randy stuck out his hand to her. She looked upon his hand and raised her eyebrow._

_"Hi Randy." She said, taking his hand reluctantly._

_"I've told you my name. You could've at least tell me yours."_

_"Oh I'm Holly. Holly Jane Brooks." She chuckled, a small dimple carved on her face as she smiled._

_"Cute name." He winked, making her face turned apple red and the rest of her friends laughed at her._

_"Do you mind if I sit here with you just to have a talk?" He 's friends understood well of Randy's intention._

_"Umm, Holly, I just remember my mom asked me to pick up my brother at his friend's house." One of her friend named Angela said while slapping on her forehead._

_"Yeah me too. I have to go pick up my sister from her tuition class." The other one named Michelle said._

_"Oh no, guys, don't leave me..."Holly begged. The two friends pretended they were in a hurry and left the diner quickly. The situation made Randy drew a smirk on his face._

_"You made my friends leave." Holly pouted._

_"Yeah, that gives us a chance to get to know each other well, right?" Randy winked again and made her chuckle._

_Dean watched the new stranger in town trying to pick up his sister from a standpoint somewhere in the kitchen. Dean's guts told him that the boy was going to screw her up that night but somehow he did nothing to stop her. Probably because his boss was always on his tail to watch him do his work._

**_End of Flashback._**

"I tried to stop my sister from following you but my work got in the way. My boss stuck to my ass the whole time I was working. I couldn't really go and chase after her." Dean explained with a trace of disappointment contained in his voice.

Randy sighed, "I remember now." He paused, " After we had the talk, I took her back to the motel where I was staying with the boys. I remember chasing John out of the room so that I could spend the night with her. We talked a little before we got into bed and went all the way...She was the girl I lost my virginity to."

"TMI, man. TMI." Marshall said after being quiet for a long time.

Randy chuckled, "I didn't expect for her to get pregnant. 'Cause she said it wasn't her first time."

Dean cut off quickly, "It was her first time."

Randy bit his lower lip, "Guess I am pretty stupid."

"Why did you left her, Randy?"Dean asked a question that took him off guard. He never thought in million years that he'd someday have to answer that question.

"I...don't because I believed her. I believed that it wasn't her first time. So I thought she's gonna only think of me as just some other guy she'd slept with, you know? That's why I left. No one actually reminded me of her. Guess that's why I could forget her that easily. I mean, even after looking at Emily, I remember nothing of her. Maybe it was really just about the lust that I had to fulfill. I didn't see it as something personal." Randy said regretfully.

Dean let out a hard sigh."You know what made her travel all the way from New York to St Louis?"

"No."

"It was because of your daughter, Emily. Holly was getting tired of her asking 99 questions about her real dad. So after I got involved with the law enforcement, she forced me to look out informations about you. And I did. I gave her all the infos she needed about you and she immediately took off to find you. She deleted all the contacts including me and saved only your number because she wanted to start a life with you and only you so that Emily won't have to ask her the same damn question every single day of her life."

"She never really told Emily about me, did she?"

"That's your job, Randy. Not hers." Dean said coldly.

Randy started to rub his temples."You know , I don't like kids. I despise them so bad. I even hate me for being a kid once." He told angrily.

"Then make up your mind,Randy. Don't let Emily be another victim of your stupidity."

* * *

Okay I don't really know if what I'm writing about the whole police thing is 100% true but can we just all pretend that what I wrote is true? After all, it is call fanfiction. ;)

Also I wanna thank you for those who made this story as their favorite, also to those who had followed and left a review for this story. I had fun writing it actually. Anyways, please don't forget to leave more reviews! ;)

to RandyOrtonxWifexx, I am considering to use your idea for this story. :)


End file.
